Analysis rules are a tool for extracting meaningful information from textual data. In order to create an analysis rule (or “rule”), a user may need to create a child dictionary (or “dictionary”) that includes several words, so that the included words may then be identified in token sequences extracted from the textual data. Conventional technology requires that the user provide both token sequences that should be matched by an ideal rule and words to include in the dictionary.